Samson: A VeggieTales Movie transcript
Prologue: Down by the Bay/on their way to the Monocacy Hall Theater Disney Animation pictures and Big Idea productions presents: Samson: A VeggieTales Movie '' Khalil: "Okay, is everybody relaxed and seated?" Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: "Yes we are." ''Directed by Mike Nawrocki and Brian Roberts Khalil: "Good, so far, we got Bob with Larry, Junior with Laura, Libby with Annie, Lenny with Percy, Jimmy with Jerry, Archie with Lovey, Pa with Ma, Tom with Rosey and Jean Claude with Philippe." Produced by David Pitts and Paula Marcus Counselor Nezzer: "Alright, everybody," Music composed by Kurt Heinecke Assistant Counselor Lunt: "let's hit the road!" The camp bus drives around on their way to the Monocacy Hall and Theater. Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: Down by the bay Jimmy: down by the bay Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: where the watermelons grow Jerry: where the watermelons grow Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: back to my home Junior: back to my home Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: I dare not go Pa Grape: I dare not go Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: for if I do Junior: for if I do Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: my mother would say Laura: my mother would say Percy: did you ever see '' ''a moose kissing a goose Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: down by the bay Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends (continued): down by the bay Lenny: down by the bay Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: where the watermelons grow Scooter: where the watermelons grow Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: back to my home Oscar: back to my home Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: I dare not go Libby: I dare not go Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: for if I do Gourdon: for if I do Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: my mother would say Counselor Nezzer: my mother would say Laura: did you ever see a whale with a polka dot tail Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: down by the bay Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends (continued): down by the bay Assistant Counselor Lunt: down by the bay Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: where the watermelons grow Gourdon: where the watermelons grow Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: back to my home Phil, Also Known As Frankencelery: back to my home Jean Claude: I dahre naht go Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: I dare not go Counselor Nezzer: for if I do Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: for if I do Nina: my mother would say Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: my mother would say Annie: did you ever '' ''see a fly wearing a tie Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: down by the bay Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends (continued): down by the bay Laura: down by the bay Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: where the watermelons grow Ichabeezer: where the watermelons grow Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: back to my home Elmer: back to my home Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: I dare not go Carter: I dare not go Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: for if I do Philippe: fahr eef I do Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: my mother would say Penny: my mother would say Tyrone: did you ever '' ''see a bear combing his hair Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: down by the bay Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends (continued): down by the bay Rosey: down by the bay Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends (continued): where the watermelons grow Tom: where the watermelons grow Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: back to my home Carter: back to my home Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: I dare not go Elmer: I dare not go Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: for if I do Officer Scooter: for if I do Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: my mother would say Penny: my mother would say Nina: did you ever see a llama eating pajamas Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: down by the bay Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends (continued): down by the bay Tyrone: down by the bay Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: where the watermelons grow Laura: where the watermelons grow Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: back to my home Jean Claude: bahck to my hahme Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: I dare not go Cedric: I dare not go Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: for if I do Kurt: for if I do Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: my mother would say Miss Achmetha my mother would say Philippe: deed you evair '' ''hahve a time '' ''when you couldn't '' ''mahke a rhyme Bob, Larry and Veggie Friends: down by the bay The bus stops right by the entrance to the Monocacy Hall and Theater. Scene 1: The Monocacy Hall and Theater Palmy: "Hi dere, everybody, welcome to de Monocacy Hall and Theater, make yourselves more relaxed 'til Tour Guide Blueberry comes right by to give all of you de grand tour." In Background Palmy: Make yourselves more comfortable but don't be unreasonable it's the most '' ''wonderful day of your entire life Backup Female Coconut Singers: the most wonderful day of your entire life Palmy: books to read no need for greed no need to weed Backup Female Coconut Singers: no need to weed Palmy: You're welcome to play '' ''wherever you like dis is '' ''de best place to be The veggie friends sit right down on the sofas and armchairs and Junior, Libby, Laura, Lenny, Percy, Li'l Pea, Annie and Gourdon begin playing some arcade video games of their own and Tour Guide Blueberry shows up. Tour Guide Blueberry: "Why ahllo zere, dear good friends, I ahm tour guide blueberry, I weell geeve you ze grahnd tour ahnd show you everytheeng een zis plahce." The veggie friends begin following Tour Guide Blueberry around just as she shows them everything around here. Tour Guide Blueberry: "Ovair zere, ees ze ahrcahde room," All Veggie Friends: "Oooooooooooooh!" Tour Guide Blueberry: "Ovair zere, ees ze way to ze deening hahll," All Veggie Friends: "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tour Guide Blueberry: "ahnd lahst but naht least ees ze zeatair room." All Veggie Friends: "Wooooooooooooow." Counselor Nezzer: "Now don't forget, boys and girls," Assistant Counselor Lunt: "this evening's the annual talent show, so Bob, you're performing with Larry," Counselor Nezzer: "Percy, you're performin' with Li'l Pea," Assistant Counselor Lunt: "Gourdon, you're performing with Jimmy and Jerry," Counselor Nezzer: "and, Junior, you and Laura are performing together as always." Junior: "Alright," Larry: "yahoooooooo!" Laura: "Oh brother." Junior: "What are you talking about, Laura? you don't wanna participate in the annual talent show?" Laura: "No, Junior, it's not that, it's just-I really wanna go out there and do my dance off recital, but I'm a bit nervous about going out there." Junior: "That happens to everybody sometimes." Female Green Onion/Gladys (off screen): "Maybe you all need for me to tell you the story about Samson." Bob: "Hey," Larry: "who are you?" Female Green Onion/Gladys: "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Gladys, the storyteller, I'm here to tell all of you bible stories that can help all of you out, so I decided to tell all of you about Samson." Pa Grape: "Samson?" Tom: "who's he?" Rosey: "yeah," Laura: "tell us, Gladys." Gladys: "Here's how it goes." Bible Times: The town of Israel/Samson's birth and arrival Gladys (narrating): "A very long time ago, in the town of Israel, a little baby boy was born, his name was Samson." A baby peach is shown in a baby basket. A couple years later........ Gladys (still narrating): Later, on those days, Samson grew up to be a strong grown man." Norman/Samson: "I'm Samson, I'm a strong grown man, with super long and powerful hair." Gladys (still narrating): Samson continued his journey quest 'til he heard all of his people running around in panic. Archie/Israelite Number 7: "Here comes the angry snake," Officer Scooter/Israelite Number 16: "look out for the angry snake!" Gladys (still narrating): Samson didn't know what to expect, so he used all of his powerful strength to terrify the nasty snake away." The cobra slithers away in fear of Norman's/Samson's powerful strength due to his long and powerful hair. Norman/Samson: "Fear not, my fellow Israelites, for I came to protect all of you with my long and powerful hair!" All Veggie Friends/Israelites: "Ohhhhhhhhhhh." In Background Norman/Samson: There's some good news I can bear but I say that it's fair I got long and powerful hair Norman/Samson (continued): brave as '' ''lightning in mid-air I got long '' ''and powerful hair All Veggie Friends/Israelites: he's got long and powerful hair Norman/Samson: it never '' ''wants to go anywhere I got long '' ''and powerful hair All Veggie Friends/Israelites: he's got long and powerful hair Norman/Samson: I got long and powerful haaaaair. Norman/Samson walks/hops around and begins building everything with big heavy stones and sticks. Bob/Israelite Number 1: "That Samson," Larry/Israelite Number 2: "what a brave strong guy." Outside/Inside Samson's tent Gladys (narrating): So from inside his tent, right before he fell asleep, Samson would pray and ask God for 1 single chance. Norman/Samson: "God, our heavenly father, please be with me, my mother and most of my people, and please don't let anything terrible happen to our sheep and all of our livestock, amen." Norman/Samson falls asleep in his bed. Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales film scripts Category:VeggieTales